Acosado por la inocencia de una chica
by Pinkbutton
Summary: Tsukasa engaña a Ikuto para que entre a una banda de rock mientras se encontraba buscando a su padre. Kana, la vocalista, es una chica inocente e inexperta con los hombres, que sin buscarlo crea situaciones muy comprometedoras para Ikuto. Un nuevo enemigo encuentra la localización del embryo y hará lo que sea por pedir un peligroso deseo. Ikuto x OC  personaje original
1. Una chica extraña, Kana Himawari

**Acosado por la inocencia de una chica**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Tsukasa engaña a Ikuto para que entre a una banda de rock mientras se encontraba buscando a su padre. Sus motivos son desconocidos. Kana, la vocalista es una chica inocente e inexperta con los hombres, que sin buscarlo crea situaciones muy candentes para Ikuto, en las cuales él deberá mantener la calma. Un nuevo enemigo busca apoderarse del embryo, el cual está más cerca que nunca y para lograrlo se vale de los métodos más ruines posibles. ¿Qué es el embryo? ¿Podrán Amu y los demás por fin pedir lo que desean? o ¿el enemigo lo hará primero? IKUTO X OC (Personaje original), contemplo un posible Tadamu en futuros capítulos.

**Mensaje de la autora:**Este es mi primer fanfic, es un _Ikuto x OC_ espero que les guste pero sobre todo que me digan en qué puedo mejorar. También quiero decir que es posible que haya cambiado un poco algunos detalles de la historia original, veo esto como una posible explicación alterna sobre lo podría ser el embryo.

**Advertencia:** Esta historia puede contener escenas echii (pervertidas) cada vez más intensas conforme avanza, por eso está clasificado como **M**!

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que no me pertenece Shugo Chara ni sus personajes, todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento!.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1: Una chica extraña, Kana-Himawari<strong>

Fanfic by Pinkbutton

-¿Por qué me has traído a un concierto?—preguntó un desconcertado Ikuto mientras se dirigía a Tsukasa, el rey fundador de los guardianes. Al mirar a su alrededor, difícilmente había gente, 10 personas cuando mucho, contándolos a ellos, se escuchaba fuerte el solo de la guitarra.

El chico de cabello azul marino no se imaginaba que lo que estaba por acontecer lo pondría más cerca del embrión que nunca y daría pie a que le sucedieran cosas que nunca imaginó.

El concierto terminó tan rápido como llegaron, ni siquiera pudieron escucharlo y la poca gente que había se marchó, la vocalista intentó bajar del escenario y miró a Ikuto atentamente, sin imaginar aun que a su lado había una pequeña criatura traviesa y juguetona, Yoru. Ella aparentaba la edad de Ikuto; tenía el cabello lacio y muy largo de color rojo escarlata que llegaba por debajo de sus caderas, piel blanca como la leche, con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y de entre sus mechones de fleco se podían ver unos ojos que brillaban de verde esmeralda dejando ver pestañas negras muy largas y espesas. Un gran moño negro adornaba su cabeza atado como si fuese una diadema. La chica estaba entusiasmada por conocerlos, al grado de que por las prisas se cayó en seco al tratar de pisar el pasto, cayó sentada y de rodillas. Usaba una falda verde y corta con holanes y una blusa de tirantes delgados del mismo color.

-¿Estás bien Kana-chan?—preguntó Tsukasa con una sonrisa y voz paternal.

-Si, estoy bien—sonrió la pelirroja despreocupada mientras se sobaba y miraba al joven de cabello azul marino atentamente -¡Ah! Debes ser Ikuto—reaccionó la joven con una amistosa sonrisa risueña-, mi nombre es Kana Himawari, estoy feliz de que hayas aceptado ser el violinista de nuestro grupo-, dijo mientras que al tiempo Ikuto abría los ojos en sorpresa.

El cólera se apodero del chico de los ojos color zafiro, ¿¡Tsukasa había decidido meterlo en una banda sin siquiera preguntarle!? No tenía tiempo para eso y Tsukasa, quien lo había llevado hasta aquel concierto al aire libre sin darle explicaciones le miró con aire de inocencia, con la sonrisa de siempre, pero Ikuto le miraba como esperando venganza y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, un hombre mayor, bajito y calvo se acercó a ellos acompañado por los chicos de la banda. El hombre bajito y manager del grupo se presentó como Yamamoto Ren, los cuatro integrantes de la banda eran Saotome Kouta, Nobuhiko Keita, Fukuyama Ryuji y Fujiwara Tenma.

-Teniendo un violinista podemos mejorar la música y finalmente podrán debutar, serán famosos—dijo Yamamoto entusiasmado.

-Si, respecto a eso…—intentó impugnar Ikuto antes de que se ilusionaran, pero sin mucho éxito ya que Tsukasa lo jaló del brazo y lo llevó detrás del escenario mientras decía sonriente: "Disculpen un segundo por favor".

-He venido hasta esta ciudad solo porque me has dicho que tienes una pista acerca del paradero de mi padre—expresó Ikuto sintiendo la frustración-, no tengo tiempo para una banda. Solo tú me comprometerías en algo así.

-Eso es verdad—sonrió el fundador de los guardianes chara-, pero esta vez tengo una buena razón, hay una gran probabilidad de que encontremos a tu padre si televisan al grupo de Yamamoto.

-¡¿En verdad!?—exclamo el pequeño Yoru.

-Han televisado muchos conciertos de Utau, mi padre jamás nos buscó—replicó Ikuto-, ¿por qué esta vez sería diferente?

-La influencia de Easter se ha desvanecido—dijo Tsukasa esbozando otra sonrisa-, el peligro que representaba volver ya no es significativo para él.

-¿Por qué traerme hasta aquí para eso?—preguntó Ikuto comenzando a sospechar-, Utau también está intentando debutar, creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

-¡Oh mira!—exclamó Tsukasa alegremente mientras sacaba una hierbilla larga agitándola frente a Ikuto, quien instintivamente empezó a tantearla con las manos de un modo tan irresistible que Yoru se le unió.

-¡Oye! ¡No puedes hacer eso!—reaccionó Ikuto enfadado provocando la risa de Tsukasa.

- ¿Está todo bien?—preguntó Yamamoto saliendo de la nada.

-Claro—sonrió Tsukasa

-¡No!...—replicó Ikuto impulsivamente.

-¿No?—preguntó Yamamoto preocupado.

Ikuto guardó silencio. Tsukasa intervino calmando a Yamamoto. Aunque Ikuto no estaba de acuerdo, esta vez había algo extraño en las intenciones de Tsukasa, era un maldito, pero casi siempre estaba en lo correcto, podía ser que uniéndose a la banda encontrara a su padre y más por una confianza ciega en el fundador que por otra cosa, decidió aceptar la propuesta.

-Ikuto, me han dicho que eres un gran violinista—dijo risueña la pelirroja.

El joven la miró con cierto desconcierto, era una chica extraña, lo acababa de conocer y ya le trataba tan familiarmente llamándolo por su primer nombre, además se veía algo torpe.

Como nuevo integrante de la banda, debió mudarse con ellos a su casa rodante, planeaban promocionarse en distintas regiones, no lo esperaba pero iban a tocar esa misma noche al aire libre con un permiso que consiguió Yamamoto, pero lejos de estar nervioso, no le preocupaba, a pesar de no conocer las canciones.

Esa misma tarde comenzaron a tocar y aunque faltaba Kana ensayaron solamente con los instrumentos, Ikuto impresionó a los chicos por seguirles el ritmo con el violín a pesar de no conocer las canciones. Por supuesto no hablaba mucho, desde pequeño fue muy callado y aunque no era de muchas palabras los chicos trataban de acercarse a él. Excepto Keita, el guitarrista de ojos grises, rubio, musculoso y bien parecido, quien no parecía sentir agrado por la presencia de Ikuto, ya que llamaba demasiado la atención de todos. Tocar el violín no es la gran cosa, pensaba Keita, lo importante en una banda es la guitarra, todo lo demás es reemplazable. Por ahora solo habría rose con la mirada, situación que empeoraría con el tiempo.

-Alguien vaya a buscar a Kana—dijo Kouta-, necesito escuchar el sonido final para hacer mis ajustes.

Ikuto se ofreció, caminó alrededor del pasto al aire libre, lugar donde habían aparcado el camión del grupo, ahí dormían, comían y viajaban. Estaba cansado, Yoru inmediatamente señaló:

-¡Ikuto!—apuntó el chara de orejitas de gato llamando la atención del chico-, es Kana-chan, ¡arriba del árbol-nya!

Su sorpresa fue mucha cuando en la copa vio trepada a Kana, quien parecía tener dificultades tratando de acomodar un pajarito en el nido. Ikuto no pudo evitar percatarse de que llevaba una falda, porque podía ver su ropa interior desde abajo. Yoru se acercó a las ramas y pudo escuchar su leve crujido.

-¡La rama se está rompiendo-nya!—exclamó Yoru.

-Vas a caerte—dijo Ikuto con cierta frialdad y despreocupación

-Estoy bien—sonrió la chica con voz temblorosa mientras sus piernas se tambaleaban entre las ramas tratando de soportarse.

-Además puedo ver tu ropa interior desde aquí—dijo Ikuto tratando de intimidarla pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba.

-Está bien…ya casi –contestó ella haciendo un gran esfuerzo, acomodando al pajarillo pero su esfuerzo logró que la rama se rompiera y ella se desplomara hacia al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!—gritó Ikuto.

Se escuchó un golpe seco que acompañó un fuerte gemido de Ikuto. Kana se dio cuenta de que había aterrizado en algo suave y cómodo, al abrirlos lo primero que vio fue el rostro del chico, quien cerró los ojos fuertemente del dolor, al haber soportado de golpe el peso de la pelirroja.

-¿Estás bien?—preguntó la chica un tanto preocupada, ya que el joven de cabellos azul marino se veía un tanto adolorido, y no era para menos le había sacado el aire.

-Realmente no, pesas demasiado, deberías bajar de peso —contestó Ikuto con esfuerzo abriendo uno solo de sus ojos azules para verla.

-Perdón—contestó ella con cierta inocencia, mientras Ikuto le dirigía una mirada indiferente. Cualquier chica se hubiera molestado por ese comentario, de nuevo no era la respuesta que esperaba.

Desde el ángulo en que se encontraba y gracias a la presión que hacía su busto contra el tórax del chico era muy sencillo ver lo bien que estaba dotada la pelirroja para su edad, la sensación que Ikuto sentía era particularmente suave, pues su busto era muy grande.

-Oye, ¿No vas a levantarte?—preguntó Ikuto y tratando de intimidarla añadió con picardía-, ¿No sabes que puedes encender fácilmente a un chico en esa posición?

Ella se le quedó viendo un rato con ojos inocentes y curiosos, en completo silencio durante algunos segundos y muy lejos de la respuesta que Ikuto esperaba contestó.

-¿Encender?—le cuestionó sin una pisca de vergüenza.

Ikuto estaba desconcertado, ella ni siquiera se había sonrojado, él estaba acostumbrado a recibir otro tipo de reacción, especialmente si recordaba a Amu, esperaba que se avergonzara y se molestara.

-Me estás lastimando—replicó el chico con voz cortante.

-¡Oh lo siento!—exclamó preocupada apartándose de él.

-No deberías escalar arboles si no sabes cómo hacerlo—replicó el chico de cabello azul marino.

-Tenía que intentarlo, no podía dejarlo ahí tirado, estaba asustado y seguro sus padres se preocuparían.

-También tu manager se habría preocupado si algo te hubiera pasado, no creo que podamos dar el concierto de hoy si te rompes una pierna.

La pelirroja agachó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco avergonzada y asintió como lo haría una pequeña niña regañada. Al verla, y pensar en lo que había hecho sin importarle si podría haberse lastimado, Ikuto sintió un poco de ternura hacia ella, era algo extraña, torpe y descuidada pero parecía una chica muy gentil.

Estaba atardeciendo, así que se apresuraron al concierto. Blue Rock había llegado a la región de Kantou, Yamamoto consiguió que los dejaran tocar en la plaza al aire libre, repartieron como 4,000 volantes por toda la ciudad. Cuando fue hora del concierto había poca gente, los chicos estaban algo desanimados.

-Hay 5 personas solamente—dijo Ryuji, el bajista de cabello castaño.

-Realmente esperaba algo mejor—expresó Keita-, es peor que en la mañana teníamos al menos 3 personas más.

-¿Qué opinas Kana?—le preguntó Tenma, el baterista.

-Salgamos a tocar—sonrió Kana entusiasmada, sembrando la sorpresa, pues no se veía para nada desanimada.

-Tu sí que eres positiva—respondió Ikuto.

Blue rock salió a tocar, la música comenzó a sonar enérgicamente en todo el lugar, la melodía era penetrante y muy alegre. Las pocas personas que había comenzaron a sonreír y pronto la voz de la pelirroja de listón negro captó la atención del público. Su voz era suave pero poseía una gran fuerza y control, podía transmitirlo todo con su voz y lograba hacer a la gente vibrar mientras ella bailaba, su cuerpo despedía una energía tremenda. La poca gente empezó a disfrutar mucho el concierto, y los que caminaba por la plaza no podían evitar pararse a escuchar, terminaron con 100 personas que los miraban y pedían más canciones.

A lo lejos les observaba un hombre en gabardina negra y sombrero de copa y cabello ligeramente largo y castaño, tenía un aire de mala muerte.

-Me han dado muchas ganas de bailar-nya!—bailó Yoru alegremente.

Cuando el concierto terminó, mientras recogían los instrumentos el hombre en gabardina se acercó a Kana, aprovechando que se había aislado del grupo. Ikuto lo observó desde lejos, mientras guardaba su violín en el estuche, Kana sonreía y escribía algo en un papel, estaban muy lejos como para oír lo que decían. Pero era muy obvio para el violinista que ese hombre no era de fiar pues la miraba de un modo extraño, penetrante de pies a cabeza, era obvio que el autógrafo no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Una vez que el hombre se marchó, Ikuto se acercó a Kana.

-¿Qué quería?—preguntó el chico con sospecha mientras se acomodaba el estuche en la espalda.

-Me pidió un autógrafo—sonrió Kana con cierto aire de ilusión-, todavía no somos famosos y ya he firmado uno.

-No dejes que se te acerquen tipos como ese—le dijo con un tono serio

-¿Por qué?—preguntó ella con inocencia-, parecía una persona amable, me ha dicho que lo hicimos muy bien.

_¿Cómo puede ser tan ingenua?_ Pensó. Las malas intenciones de ese hombre podían verse a kilómetros y desafortunadamente no sería la última vez que lo veían, este sería uno de muchos encuentros peligrosos y el inicio de muchas tragedias.

-¿Bromeas? Solo hazlo –insistió el joven mientras se marchaba.

_CONFLICTOS_

Podía decirse que el concierto había sido un éxito y con ese pequeño éxito Blue Rock se marchó esa noche, pues le quedaban muchos retos por enfrentar en su camino hacia su gran sueño, debutar por televisión. Estaban todos exhaustos, pero celebrando y comiendo al aire libre bajo el manto de la noche con las luces del camión alumbrándoles, el rostro de Ikuto era más de indiferencia que alegría mientras bebía pero todos los demás reían. Kana comenzó a cabecear mientras sus ojos verdes se cerraban ligeramente, se había esforzado mucho.

-No es necesario que te quedes—le dijo el manager a la chica con una sonrisa-, si estás cansada ve a dormir.

-Puedo llevarte a la cama si lo deseas—se apresuró a decir el musculoso Keita con una sonrisa pervertida, provocando que Ikuto le mirase con cierta frialdad.

-No te preocupes, me iré a dormir—sonrió ella sintiendo el sueño apoderarse de ella y cuando ya estuvo lejos de las mesas antes de cerrar la puerta del camión añadió— ¡No dejen de celebrar por favor!

-Yo también me voy a descansar, ya soy muy viejo para celebrar a la 1 de la mañana—dijo Yamamoto, el manager mientras se marchaba.

-Tsukiyomi-kun, me has sorprendido—dijo Kouta el chico de ojos color ámbar que tocaba el órgano-, tan rápido has aprendido a tocar perfectamente las canciones, no cabe duda que eras tú quien solía tocar con Hoshina Utau.

-Si, el solo de tu violín estuvo increíble—agregó Tenma con el pulgar arriba.

Ikuto les miró en silencio.

-Eso es cierto-nya!—dijo Yoru contento-, vas a hacerte famoso y todo eso-nya!

-Hice lo que tenía que hacer—dijo Ikuto respondiendo a Yoru aunque todos pensaron que hablaba con ellos.

-Pudo mejorarse, aun no se adapta totalmente a los tiempos—dijo Keita tratando de causar pleito.

-Casi no se nota, Ikuto es un verdadero genio…—dijo Ryuji tratando de nivelar el humor-, creo que la voz de Kana se sincroniza perfectamente con el violín. También creo que es gracias a ella y a Ikuto que el grupo ha mejorado, tenía tiempo que no escuchaba a Kana cantar con esa energía, en el pasado nos habríamos quedado con esas 5 personas solamente

-Si, debo admitir que ella llama la atención—interrumpió Keita-, claro que no más que mi guitarra, pero la forma en que ella baila me vuelve loco.

-No deberías expresarte así—sonrió Ryuji con una gota de sudor-, recuerda que es nuestra compañera, no creo que debas intentar nada con ella.

-¿Quién lo está intentando?—respondió Keita con arrogancia-, no es como si muchas chicas se me resistieran ¿Para quién crees que eran todos esos gritos de las chicas durante el concierto?

-Para Ikuto sin duda—se rio Kouta-, yo lo vi escapar de las chicas al final del concierto.

-Yo también escapé de algunas chicas—refunfuñó Keita mirándolo con ojos diminutos-, ¿Saben que Kana estuvo en un colegio para chicas donde era enseñada por monjas?—interrumpió Keita con cierto entusiasmo.

-¿En verdad?—dijo Ryuji sorprendido.

-Si, por eso es que es tan rarita—dijo Keita burlándose un poco-, muy confiada y no está acostumbrada a los hombres ¿adivinen quien se va a aprovechar de eso?

Ikuto le volteó a ver con cierta frialdad. El silencio se hizo.

-¿Tu?—preguntó Tenma al ver que nadie respondía.

-¡Sí! Y que nadie se le ocurra lo mismo, que yo la vi primero-dijo con una sonrisa un tanto pervertida-, le enseñaré algunas cosas respecto a los hombres.

-Ryuji tiene razón, no deberías expresarte así de ella—dijo Ikuto mirándole con sus ojos azules como témpanos de hielo-, no te dejaré hacerlo.

-Eres nuevo aquí—gruñó Keita levantándose y haciendo sonar un golpe seco sobre la mesa con su puño-, por eso quizá no sepas que debes respetarme, no importa si eres un genio o qué, pero atrévete a hablarme así de nuevo y verás que los músculos que tengo no están de adorno.

-Quiero verte intentarlo…

* * *

><p><em>¿Quien es aquel misterioso hombre en gabardina y qué pretende? ¿Cuales son las verdaderas intenciones de Tsukasa?<em>

**_Continuará..._**

_**Espero que les esté gustando. Dejen sus reviews/comentarios por favor! ^^**_


	2. Kana ¡Eres Anormal!

**Acosado por la inocencia de una chica**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Esta historia puede contener escenas echii (pervertidas) cada vez más intensas conforme avanza, por eso está clasificado como** M**!

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que no me pertenece Shugo Chara! ni sus personajes, todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2: Kana ¡Eres anormal!<strong>

Fanfic by Pinkbutton

...

**¿Cómo se puede ser tan torpe?**

Ikuto se encontraba en el techo del camión, recostado bajo las estrellas y sus ojos azules miraban hacia el cielo mientras su cabeza descansaba sobre sus brazos. Aquel pleito que había tenido con Keita comenzó a darle qué pensar, las cosas serían muy problemáticas si tenía que convivir con ese sujeto, cosa inevitable por ahora. El rubio Keita, se quedó con ganas de iniciar la pelea, pues Yamamoto los sorprendió y les dio un sermón de que debían llevarse bien por el bien del grupo.

Mientras miraba el cielo comenzaba a comprender algunas cosas: la razón por la cual Kana no se incomodaba por estar tan cerca de un chico y no se avergonzaba de que viera su ropa interior, ni siquiera un poco.

_¿Saben que Kana estuvo en un colegio para chicas donde era enseñada por monjas?—recordó la voz de Keita en su cabeza._

-¿Qué tan retacadas podrían haber sido esas monjas como para que el resultado fuera ese?—murmuró Ikuto para sus adentros-, es como si no supiera nada sobre sexo

-¿Sexo-nya?—preguntó Yoru confundido, quien tampoco conocía del tema-, he escuchado esa palabra muchas veces.

-Bueno al menos tu no necesitas estar pendiente de eso—dijo riéndose un poco-, eso es cosa de humanos.

-Pero ¿qué es-nya?—preguntó el pequeño tirando suavemente del cabello de Ikuto.

-Es un calcetín—dijo Ikuto cerrando los ojos con despreocupación, diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente para callar a su Chara y mantener su inocencia.

-Mmm..—se sorprendió el pequeño de un salto-, tanto escándalo por calcetines, ¡Todo el mundo tiene sexos todo el tiempo!

_¿Qué clase de educación había recibido y por qué?_ Pensó. La habían hecho ingenua, muy inocente, incapaz de cuidarse a sí misma en ese aspecto. No existen chicas así y la razón es muy simple, el mundo es muy peligroso. Kana era una chica muy hermosa y su cuerpo muy llamativo para cualquier hombre que la mirase, seguramente no entendería cuando un hombre quisiera aprovecharse.

Amaneció pronto, Keita se había levantado algo tarde igual que acostumbraba Kana, siendo que el sonido del agua cayendo en la regadera podía escucharse desde afuera en una ventana. El rubio de ojos grises sonrió de una manera un poco maliciosa y abrió la puerta del camión, mientras todos desayunaban del otro lado al aire libre. Al entrar sabía que Kana tomaba una ducha y conforme se acercaba lentamente hacia la puerta del baño el ruido de la puerta cerrándose detrás lo estremeció.

-¿Vas a alguna parte?—preguntó Ikuto con indiferencia.

-Vine…a buscar mis a-audífonos—dijo apretando un poco los dientes con una mirada furtiva-, tomándolos de la repisa se marchó lo más rápido que pudo, en su cabeza solo podía pensar en la forma más cruel en que se podía vengar Ikuto.

-Esto va a ser problemático, no puedo cuidarla de ese sujeto todo el tiempo—suspiró el chico de cabello azul quien se sobresaltó al oír el ruido de la puerta, mientras sus ojos color zafiro se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a la pelirroja salir del baño empapada, completamente desnuda mientras sostenía en sus manos una toalla azul. La sangre subió violentamente a las mejillas del muchacho, quien se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda tan rápido como los reflejos le alcanzaban.

-¿Ikuto?—le miró ella con aire de inocencia-, si no te apuras los chicos se comerán tu desayuno, eso hizo Keita cuando Kouta se quedó dormido una vez.

_¡Es inaudito! ¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila ante una situación así?_ Pensaba Ikuto.

-Tsk, ¿Por qué no te pones la ropa antes de salir del baño?—dijo entre molesto y sonrojado, pero Kana le miró con cierta curiosidad.

-En eso estaba, ¿Estás bien?—le preguntó ella con un tono de voz preocupado tratando de asomarse para ver su cara-, estás muy rojo.

-Estoy bien…-dijo Ikuto dando un paso hacia adelante para marcharse, pero sintió como la adrenalina recorrió todo su cuerpo y sus ojos reflejaron la sorpresa cuando a pesar de no poder verlo, percibió el cuerpo de Kana empalmándose contra su espalda.

-Parece que tienes fiebre—dijo preocupada mientras le tocaba la frente para tomar su temperatura, sus pechos y su abdomen se presionaban suavemente contra la espalda de Ikuto. No podía ver su cuerpo desnudo pero la sensación de ese algo suave y cálido haciendo presión sobre su espalda, era suficiente para ponerlo nervioso y si recordaba que no llevaba nada puesto, los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a golpear violentamente contra su pecho.

-¡Ponte algo de ropa!—exclamó Ikuto enfadado, logrando que Kana se estremeciera del susto, mientras estaba más rojo que un farolillo y logrando des-paralizarse y cruzar la puerta, cerrándola tras de él.

_¿Por qué? ¡Por qué!_ No lo entendía, era irreal ¿por que ella no sentía ni una pizca de vergüenza? _No importa como la hayan criado, ¡Eso no es normal!_ Pensó. La adrenalina no había terminado de abandonarlo, pero al menos sentía el alivio de que Yoru no hubiera presenciado nada de eso, siempre estaba hambriento de mañana, era comelón y picaría lo que pudiera en el desayuno, aun si debía dejar a Ikuto solo.

-Ikuto-nya! te tardaste mucho, tuve que luchar para que nadie se comiera tu comida-nya! —exclamó Yoru algo enfadado cuando lo vio llegar a la mesa, quien había tenido que morder el tobillo de Keita para evitar que se la tragara, el rubio solo pensó que había muchos insectos en el campo.

**Aventura en la ciudad**

El chico vestido de negro y con cabello azul se sentó en la mesa, mientras Kana llegaba hasta allí, afortunadamente vestida esta vez, llevaba un vestido blanco corto hasta los muslos y se había hecho una larga trenza de lado con su cabello rojo, utilizando su moño negro para atarlo. Puso un vaso de agua y unas pastillas en la mesa de madera, desconcertando a todos.

-¿Para qué es eso?—preguntó Yamamoto, el manager.

-Ikuto tiene fiebre—dijo Kana con determinación, comentario que casi hace que el chico de ojos azules escupiera el jugo que estaba bebiendo.

-¿Estás bien Ikuto?—preguntó Ryuji mirándole con sus ojos negros

-Estoy bien…

-Que bueno, porque no estamos para que te enfermes ahorita, tocamos en la tarde. —agregó Keita tratando de causar roce.

Ikuto se tomó las pastillas y bebió el agua instantáneamente, quizá para hacerlos callar.

-Ah Kana—dijo Yamamoto-, quiero que vayas al almacén de Deitaro, pídele que te haga un traje para la próxima semana, será algo grande y es importante que te veas genial, es una sorpresa, no me preguntes que no te diré de qué se trata.

-Está bien—dijo ella con una sonrisa-, pero ¿una semana? ¿Estará listo tan rápido?

-Claro, Deitaro es más que un profesional—dijo Yamamoto despreocupado de la vida-, Keita, ya que los chicos estarán ocupados ensayando ¿puedes acompañarla?—preguntó Yamamoto-, es tan distraída que me da miedo que se pierda, no conoce por aquí.

Antes de que Keita pudiera contestar Ikuto intervino.

-Yo iré con ella, conozco la ciudad, de esa manera no se perderán ambos—dijo Ikuto-, ninguno de ustedes está familiarizado, además Keita tiene que ensayar ese solo de guitarra.

-¿De qué estas…-cuestionó Keita algo molesto pero antes de que pudiera acabar su frase el chico de ojos color zafiro le dijo al oído que se quedara callado si no quería que lo delatara por su pervertido comportamiento con Kana y habiendo accedido Keita agregó.-, sí, claro trabajaré en ese solo…

Ikuto y Kana se marcharon al almacén, siguiendo las instrucciones de un pequeño mapa que Yamamoto había hecho, estaban algo perdidos pero el sentido de la orientación de Ikuto los llevaba por más o menos un buen rumbo, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban siendo seguidos por un sujeto perturbante y maléfico, un hombre en gabardina negra, que ya había maquinado desde antes un plan efectivo para empezar con sus planes, solo debía esperar a que las cosas pasaran, las cosas se complicarían para todos en este punto.

-Dijiste que conocías por aquí—dijo Kana desconcertada-, pero creo que ya hemos pasado ese anuncio antes, si te sientes mal, puedo tratar de leer el mapa.

No era cierto, jamás había estado en esa ciudad, pero era bueno mintiendo.

-Eso es porque la publicidad siempre es la misma—se defendió Ikuto.

**Escarbando en lo profundo**

Kana le miró un rato, y se dio cuenta de que siempre tenía esa cara de indiferencia, como si estuviera sufriendo muy en lo profundo de su alma. _Su violín siempre es triste_, pensó, _incluso cuando las canciones son alegres y el violín suena con energía y rapidez, el violín siempre está llorando. _

-Siempre estás muy serio—dijo ella con una leve sonrisa-, no me preocupa que nos perdamos, es bueno conocer la ciudad.

-No hay muchas razones por las cuales deba estar alegre—respondió el joven inspeccionando el mapa y observando los alrededores-, por el contrario tu eres demasiado optimista, debes tener muchas razones para serlo, la vida de todos no puede ser feliz siempre.

-No tengo muchas razones—dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios un tanto pensativa y después añadió risueña-, pero las que tengo son muy importantes para mí—entonces observó a Ikuto en silencio unos segundos y le dijo-Tsukasa te hizo entrar al grupo aunque no estabas interesado, ¿no? ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión?

Era perspicaz para algunas cosas, pensó Ikuto, de nuevo había puesto en práctica la costumbre de llamar tan familiarmente a la gente por su primer nombre.

-Si debutamos, quizá la persona que estoy buscando sea más fácil de encontrar—dijo Ikuto con cierta calma.

-¿A quién estás buscando?—preguntó la pelirroja de ojos verdes expresando curiosidad y empatía ante el motivo del chico.

-Busco a mi padre—habló Ikuto con serena cuyo matiz profundo denotaba desesperanza.

Kana se paró en seco y le dirigió una mirada ligeramente sorprendida, con ojos tintineantes, desconcertando al chico.

-Hace muchos años que busco a mi madre—dijo ella con una leve sonrisa-, no sé nada de ella, y tengo muy pocos recuerdos juntas. Pensé que si algún día me hago famosa y ella me escucha cantar, me reconocerá y vendrá a buscarme—y entonces agregó con gentileza-, espero que encuentres a tu papá.

-¿A dónde fue?—preguntó Ikuto y tras una pausa dijo-, tu madre.

-Tendría unos 3 años, recuerdo que un día… simplemente…ya no estaba—habló agachando un poco la cabeza, su voz comenzaba a quebrarse y luchó por calmar el nudo que tenía en la garganta, no le gustaba que la vieran llorar y entonces dijo-, se llevó toda su ropa y me quedé sola en casa varios días, hasta que me llevaron a un orfanato, creo que tuvo algo importante que hacer…o no se hubiera ido.

Ikuto se quedó en silencio, ella aun guardaba la esperanza, pero para él era obvio que su madre la había abandonado, no sabía que decir porque podía entenderla su padre lo había abandonado sin siquiera despedirse, pero él jamás pensó que hubiera una razón importante, aun no lo creía del todo…pero si no lo creyera no lo estaría buscando ahora.

-Eres muy optimista—respondió al tiempo que le ponía la mano sobre la cabeza, como para consolarla, por unos segundos se sintió vinculado con ella y con su dolor, pues no era muy diferente del suyo, solo esperaba que ella no sufriera por el resto de su vida, como sentía el que sufriría él. Kana le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y sonrió un poco.

**Peligro a la vuelta de la esquina**

Yoru le hizo señas a Ikuto desde arriba del cielo, había encontrado el almacén.

-Allí—dijo Ikuto apuntando con el dedo una tienda algo colorida en la esquina.

Cuando entraron sonó la campanilla de la puerta, había muchas telas de varios tipos y colores, escarlatas, azules, también catalogo y maniquíes con diseños extravagantes, el olor a tela nueva estaba presente.

-En esta tienda tienen muchos sexos—dijo Yoru despreocupado al ver los calcetines multicolor en la sección de accesorios, después un golpe seco lo mandó a volar después de que Ikuto le golpeara en la frente soltándole su dedo medio.

Pidieron el traje y Kana recibió varias propuestas de diseño por parte de Deitaro, el diseñador. Ella miró el catálogo y uno en especial llamó su atención.

-Entonces es el diseño tres –dijo Deitaro-, ven a recogerlo un día antes, además…

El encargado empezó a hablar sobre el vestido, el pago y otras cosas, el chico tenía los ojos cerrados sin prestar mucha atención. De pronto un aullido extraviado a lo lejos llamó la atención de Kana, y pasó desapercibido para chico felino, pues estaba muy ocupado pensando en sus cosas. Si encontraba a su padre _¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo debía reaccionar después de no verlo en todos estos años? _y sobre todo tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle.

-¿Me escuchaste?—preguntó el encargado a Ikuto, quien por supuesto no había escuchado una palabra-, tu amiga ya se fue.

Ikuto miró a su alrededor solo para confirmar que la pelirroja se había esfumado, disculpándose salió a buscarla dejando el sonido atrás de la campanilla de la puerta tras de él.

-Yoru, ayúdame a buscarla—le dijo a la pequeña criatura-¿por qué se fue sin decirme nada?

-Está en aquella dirección—dijo Yoru apuntando al oeste, olfateando el aire con su pequeña nariz y moviendo sus orejitas puntiagudas agregó-, escucho a un perro también.

Ikuto siguió a Yoru y finalmente entraron en un callejón, no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Kana estaba en el piso, abrazando a un perro labrador que tenía múltiples heridas abiertas y lo estaba protegiendo de unos pandilleros que lo estaban golpeando con bates de beisbol. Uno de ellos levantó su bate en alto y planeaba darle con mucha fuerza a Kana y al perro. Ella cerró sus ojos y abrazó al can con fuerza esperando que no fuera a doler mucho, pero sorprendentemente para ella nada pasó y notarlo abrió los ojos solo para encontrar la espalda de Ikuto frente a ella, estaba sosteniendo con su mano desnuda el bate del pandillero, quien empujaba con fuerza.

-Eres un cobarde si planeas golpear a una chica que no se puede defender—dijo Ikuto fríamente.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?—preguntó el maleante encolerizado-, es mi maldito perro, si no se porta bien hago lo que quiero con él, dile a tu amiga que no se meta.

-No es necesario darle mi nombre a alguien como tú—cuando terminó de decir esto el sujeto intentó golpearlo, mientras que el chico lo esquivaba con sus reflejos gatunos, los golpes del pandillero eran torpes y parecían ir a lugares al azar, , rosando solamente sus ropas, entonces Ikuto le golpeo y lo dejó en el suelo inconsciente.

-Wow…-emitió Kana lentamente en un murmullo para sí misma, nunca pensó que Ikuto pudiera moverse y pelear de esa forma.

-¡A nosotros solo nos pagaron!—exclamaron con terror los otros dos amigos y se fueron corriendo.

-Huyan!-gritó Yoru emocionado-, Huyan! Nyajaja!

-Cobardes…-dijo Ikuto para sí mismo-, ¿Estás bien?

-Estoy bien, pero hay que llevarlo al veterinario—dijo ella preocupada mientras Ikuto veía las huellas que ella tenía en los brazos, como si alguien la hubiera agarrado con fuerza, el bastardo le había hecho daño mucho antes de que él llegara.

-Vamos entonces—dijo mientras cargaba al perro entre sus brazos y caminaba-, no deberías tratar de defender a alguien si no puedes defenderte a ti misma, tu y protegido pudieron haber salido lastimados, tienes suerte de que te encontrara.

-Lo lamento—dijo Kana agachando la cabeza y luego mirando a un costado dijo-¿Vamos a dejarlo ahí? podría necesitar un doctor—preguntó Kana con inocencia mientras miraba al maleante inconsciente en el piso.

-Trató de hacerte daño, no deberías preocuparte por sujetos como él—dijo Ikuto desconcertado por la muestra de nobleza de la pelirroja -, además míralo su baba sigue fluyendo, estará bien.

-¿Seguro?—le cuestionó ella con voz insegura mientras lo seguía.

El sujeto de la gabardina negra miraba desde lo lejos recargado en las sombras de un poste de luz, sin que nadie notara su presencia, todo había salido como lo había planeado, era hora de marcharse.


	3. ¡Embryo a la Vista!

**Acosado por la inocencia de una chica**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Esta historia puede contener escenas echii (pervertidas) cada vez más intensas conforme avanza, por eso está clasificado como** M**!

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que no me pertenece Shugo Chara! ni sus personajes, todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento!

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: ¡Embryo a la vista!<strong>

Fanfic by Pinkbutton

Después de llevarlo al veterinario, quien curó sus heridas, Kana decidió darle un nuevo hogar al perro con el grupo. Ikuto no estaba muy de acuerdo, no le gustaban los perros, olían feo, eran sucios y ruidosos, pero parecía que en forma de agradecimiento el can seguía a la pelirroja a todas partes y extrañamente le ladraba a Ikuto cada vez que podía, Yoru tampoco estaba contento, el perro podía verlo y constantemente trataba de morderlo creyendo que jugaba con él, como vería un perro a una pelota voladora.

-Le pondré Blue—dijo Kana entusiasmada-, es el perro de la banda, entonces debe llevar ese nombre.

Al día siguiente sucedió lo que nadie esperaba, apareció un agente de Play Estudios, un hombre alto rubio, de cabello largo amarrado a una coleta, vestido muy elegante y bien parecido.

-¿Debutar por televisión?—emitió Kana sorprendida, casi sin aliento

-Si, nunca vi a un grupo de desconocidos atraer tanta gente—dijo el hombre, quien se presentó como Agakawa Ryu-, creo que son fenomenales, si la prueba sale bien y le gustan a la gente podrán volver al programa, haremos contratos con otras televisoras.

-¡Genial!—gritaron los chicos a coro, era un momento importante, no creyeron que llegaría así de rápido.

-Fue una buena sorpresa ¿eh?—dijo Yamamoto orgulloso-, ahora ya sabes cuándo usaras ese vestido Kana-chan.

-Pero debido a que soy la única persona que cree que pueden lograr algo en el staff—agregó Ryu como advertencia-, si esto no sale bien, es probable que nadie vuelva a darles una oportunidad.

Hubo silencio.

-Podemos hacerlo—dijo Kana con determinación-, sé que lo haremos bien.

**Bajo las estrellas los sueños se cumplen**

Ensayaron día y noche durante los próximos días, a veces se saltaban las comidas, pero lo hacían para alcanzar un sueño. La noche antes del debut, ensayaron sin parar la canción que utilizarían, iba a ser una canción alegre pero se esforzaron tanto que no pudieron más, debían descansar, estaban satisfechos con lo que habían logrado hasta ahora. Ikuto decidió descansar en el techo del camión, hacía frío, pero eso para él era perfecto.

-Ikuto—le llamó Kana subiendo al techo del camión con una escalera, la cual el chico no necesito en un principio-, ¿por qué estás aquí arriba?

-Me gusta

-Hace frío aquí—dijo ella sonriendo con una gota de sudor en la frente-, mañana debutamos en televisión, nos hemos esforzado mucho, me gustaría mucho que tu padre te viera—dijo con los ojos bien despiertos y una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quiero verte feliz—dijo ella provocando una leve sorpresa en el chico, recostándose al lado de Ikuto para mirar las estrellas, ella se estremeció al sentir el contacto del frío metal del camión contra su piel y enseguida sonrió con emoción-, tal vez mi mamá me vea también.

-Espero que sea tan fácil—respondió mientras la miraba y añadió con cierto tono amargo en su voz-, las cosas no son tan fáciles, a veces no todos los sueños se cumplen.

-Todos los sueños se cumplen—refutó la pelirroja optimista, sintiendo sus palabras con el corazón, con una voz que transmitía esperanza mientras miraba la luna, cuyos rayos plateados la bañaban de luz-, solo tienes que soñar lo suficiente.

-Nunca dejar de soñar…-murmuró Ikuto con una tranquilidad que rara vez le invadía, acurrucándose de lado, cerrando los ojos.

-Cuando canto siento como si las personas soñaran junto a mí—dijo ella con el espíritu encendido-, cuando estoy arriba del escenario es como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, de repente siento deseos de cumplir los sueños de toda esa gente, ojalá pudiera cumplir el tuyo.

_¿Qué clase de chica era Kana?_ pensó Ikuto, sus palabras retumbaban en su corazón y le llenaban de esperanza, aquella de la cual estaba seguro que no le quedaba nada. Sin que tuviera deseos de controlarse, se sentó y se colocó frente a ella, dejando un espacio de apenas milímetros del rostro de la pelirroja, quien podía escuchar su respiración, incluso sentir su calidez.

-Se cumplirá si sueño lo suficiente ¿no?—dijo Ikuto en voz baja, la expresión de la chica era inocente, mientras que los ojos del muchacho derramaban pasión y ternura, mirada que la hizo sentir una sensación extraña y desconocida, pero muy cálida dentro de su corazón.

-Así es…—respondió ella en voz baja y mientras contemplaba la intensa mirada del peli azul, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un leve sonrojo, provocando un ligero sobresalto en el joven, quien dejó escapar una pequeña risa un tanto pícara.

El chico de cabellos azules se echó para atrás, separándose de ella completamente, recostando su espalda nuevamente sobre el techo del camión y se acurrucó de lado.

-Qué extraña eres…-murmuró el joven en voz baja quien al sentirse tan exhausto se quedó dormido casi al instante.

La pelirroja se volteó de lado y su rostro quedó frente al del chico, quien yacía profundamente dormido y tras titubear un rato, se acercó a él del mismo modo en que se lo había hecho a ella.

-Es raro…-murmuró en voz baja para sí misma, respirando el tibio aire que salía de Ikuto-, si me encuentro así de cerca…me siento muy bien.

Kana no tardó en quedarse dormida, ambos pasaron la noche en el techo, mientras que nadie adentro del camión pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche, estaban realmente nerviosos pero aun así estaban muy entusiasmados.

Los rayos del sol calentaron el rostro de Ikuto y la luz se volvió dolorosa al punto en que tuvo que despertar. Frente a él se encontraba Kana, entonces cayó en cuenta de que habían dormido encima del camión toda la noche. Cuando todos estaban desayunando, se notaba la emoción. Kana tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, y la mirada algo baja.

-Estás muy callada—dijo Yamamoto alegremente-, ¡Es el debut! Demuestra más entusiasmo.

-Si—dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían, en realidad todo su cuerpo, tenía fiebre, había pasado la helada noche al aire libre. Pero recordó lo que dijo Ryu el otro día

"_Si esto no sale bien, es probable que nadie vuelva a darles una oportunidad."_ Recordó la voz de Ryu

Sería problemático si hacía que los demás se preocuparan, quizá no querrían tocar, todos habían esperado este momento, no quería arruinarlo. Ikuto necesitaba encontrar a esa persona importante, pensaba que estaría bien si se esforzaba, pero el chico de ojos color zafiro la miró con sospecha.

**¡No puede ser!**

Manejaron hasta el set de televisión y cuando llegaron bajaron todos los instrumentos. Ikuto pensaba en la posibilidad de encontrar a su padre ¿Qué pasaría si esto no servía de nada? Pero por otro lado Tsukasa siempre sabía lo que hacía. Mientras tanto recordó el único objeto que tenía de su padre, metió la mano en sus bolsillos, no estaba. Los ojos de Ikuto se abrieron como platos, y sintió como si un balde de agua congelada le cayera encima, comenzó a esculcarse por toda la ropa, estaba seguro de que la había puesto ahí desde hace mucho.

-Yoru, ¿Tienes la llave?—preguntó Ikuto desesperado sin importarle que otros pudieran oírlo hablar solo.

-¡Yo no tengo nada-nya!—respondió el pequeño dando vueltas en círculos

Ikuto estaba pálido, con los ojos tintineantes.

-¿Qué ya te entró pánico escénico?—le dijo Keita burlón mientras pasaba de largo con un tambor.

_¿Cuándo? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Se había caído? No, ¡Aquella vez! _Recordó Ikuto, esos pandilleros que quisieron atacar a Kana y al perro, el sujeto que lo intentaba golpear, se le vinieron a la mente junto con las palabras:

"_-¡A nosotros solo nos pagaron!—exclamaron con terror los otros dos amigos y se fueron corriendo."_

-Lo robaron…—murmuró Ikuto atónito-, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonto?

Kana se cayó, comenzó a respirar algo rápido, en lo que se levantaba.

-¿Qué te pasa?—preguntó Ikuto mirándola fijamente sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, ¿estaba enferma? trató de poner la mano en su frente pero ella lo detuvo.

-Solo me caí—dijo ella con inocencia y apresurando el paso entró en el edificio y agregó-, ¡Vamos!

Todos los integrantes estaban esperando a que les tocara estar al aire, entraron al set y pudieron ver un montón de cámaras y escenarios al frente. Ikuto estaba recargado en la pared, tan pronto esto terminara tenía que buscar la Dumptey key, no sabía dónde empezar, solo podía pensar en el uso que se le estaría dando ahorita, ideas escalofriantes pasaban por su mente.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer-nya?—preguntó Yoru preocupado

Kana respiraba cada vez más rápido, sentía el cuerpo arder al punto de comenzar a sudar, llevaba puesto el vestido rosa que eligió en la tienda, su cabeza ejercía una presión tremenda y al mismo tiempo sentía como si flotara, ya no podía evitar pensar que de seguir así se iba a desmayar. Debía hacer algo. Si pudiera refrescarse un poco…

-Voy al baño—dijo Kana rápidamente.

-Faltan 20 minutos—dijo Yamamoto-, ¿no puedes esperar un poco?

-No, no puedo—sonrió ella mientras se le resbalaba una gota de sudor por la frente, Yamamoto asintió en resignación y Kana se marchó.

Mientras buscaba el baño, sentía el vértigo, estaba muy mal. ¿Funcionaría? Estaba preocupada, sabía que no podría cantar así, pero había llegado muy lejos fingiendo que todo estaba bien, si por su culpa esto no funcionaba todos estarían tristes, solo tenía que esforzarse _mucho mucho_!, pensaba. Kana entró al baño y se echó agua en la cara, eso la hacía sentir un poco mejor, cuando salió un hombre alto, de gabardina café y sombrero estaba frente a ella.

-Supe que vas a debutar Kana-chan—dijo el sujeto con voz ronca-, ¿me recuerdas?

-E-eres el señor amable… del autógrafo—dijo ella sintiendo como le faltaba el aliento. Casi lo olvidaba, Ikuto le dijo que tuviese cuidado con él, no debía hablarle mucho tiempo, si se enterara se podría molestar.

-Necesito tu ayuda Kana-chan—le miró aquel fingiendo estar en apuros-¿podrías hacerme un favor?

-Me gustaría…pero…estamos al aire… en 15 minutos…-dijo ella llevando aire rápidamente a su pecho.

-No tomará ni siquiera un minuto, ¿de acuerdo?—preguntó el sujeto.

Kana accedió equivocadamente, aquel hombre la llevó a una bodega y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

-Kana no ha regresado—dijo Tenma, el baterista.

-Faltan menos de cinco minutos—dijo Keita dando un golpe en la pared-, bueno pero ¿Dónde se metió?

-Iré a buscarla—dijo Ikuto saliendo por la puerta del set.

En el baño no había nadie, así es se había aventurado a revisar el baño de mujeres.

-¡Ahh!—gritó una chica al ver entrar un hombre al baño

-No sea escandalosa, no es tan grave—dijo tranquilamente mientras revisaba los cubículos ante la mirada horrorizada de la señora y después se marchó.

**¡Embryo a la vista!**

Mientras recorría los pasillos vio una extraña luz salir debajo de una puerta, jamás imaginó que lo que ahí vería lo dejaría atónito. Abrió la puerta y adentro el resplandor provenía del techo, un huevo color dorado brillaba intensamente como el sol iluminando cada rincón de la habitación. Ikuto se quedó paralizado un rato, la respiración se le detuvo ¿Era el embryo?

La sorpresa no terminó ahí, cuando miro hacia abajo el hombre de gabardina estaba abrazando a Kana por detrás, aun con su vestido puesto, sentados en el suelo, mientras la tocaba de un modo obsceno y le abría las piernas. En el cuello de Kana estaba colgado el humpty lock y en la cerradura se hallaba introducida la dumptey key. La mirada de la joven estaba totalmente perdida, vacía, como si le hubieran sacado el alma.

-¡El embryo-nya!—gritó Yoru atontado

Ikuto sentía la furia recorrer violentamente sus venas ¿Cómo se atrevía a ponerle las sucias manos encima? El instinto lo llevó a lanzarse sobre el tipo, pero él se levantó de un salto junto con la chica, alejándose de Ikuto.

-Tsukiyomi Ikuto—se rió el tipo. Inmediatamente utilizó una transformación mágica, _Sadic Vampire_, una transformación que lo hacía muy similar a Dracula. No tenía ningún shugo chara a su alrededor, pero de algún modo era probable que la presencia del candado hubiera permitido el cambio

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?—le gruñó furioso.

-Yuuichi Kawasumi—dijo mientras pasaba su lengua por la oreja de Kana y añadió con arrogancia-, el dueño del embryo.

-¡Deja de tocarla!—dijo Ikuto enfadado-, o yo mismo te mataré.

Yoru estaba pasmado, nunca había visto a Ikuto tan agresivo, comenzaba a darle miedo.

-Si puedes transformarte es gracias al candado, no sé por qué no tienes un shugo chara, pero sé que aunque no tenga mi llave cerca lo que sea que has hecho lo puedo hacer también. Yoru, cambio de personalidad.

Instantaneamente se transformó en _Black Lynx_.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esto?—preguntó Yuuichi-, ella no es una persona, es una cosa, el embryo para ser exactos.

-¿Qué has dicho?...—le miró entre desconcertado y sorprendido-, ¿El embryo proviene de Kana?

-Es el recipiente del embryo—agregó Yuuichi quitándose el sombrero, tenía el cabello largo hasta el cuello, castaño y alborotado, una barba de varios días y ojos color almendra.

-Debiste pedir tu deseo cuando tenías tiempo-dijo Ikuto-, porque ahora no te dejaré.

-No es necesario, el huevo no me concederá lo que le pida.

-¿Qué dices?

-El embryo solo puede cumplir deseos positivos del corazón, lo que yo quiero es algo muy malo.

-Si eso es verdad, ¿qué estás intentando?—preguntó el chico de ojos azules, al tiempo que hacía cambio de personalidad, unas orejas y cola de gato aparecieron en él.

-Si puedo volver ese huevo muy negro—dijo Yuuichi mientras volteaba a ver el huevo en el cielo con una sonrisa perversa-, cumplirá cualquier deseo, por muy malo que sea ¿sabes cómo se hace eso? Kana por el simple hecho de ser el embryo está llena de pensamientos gentiles y positivos, nació sin conocer la maldad, la ira, los celos ni la lujuria. No es humana, no nació de una madre ni un padre, simplemente se creó, siendo el embryo aprender sobre esos sentimientos le será muy difícil. Es muy fácil hacer que un ser humano sienta lujuria, si puedo llenar al embryo con eso se tornará negro.

-Eres…un monstruo—dijo Ikuto rechinando los dientes.

Yuuichi dejó caer a Kana al suelo, le arrancó el collar que inmediatamente expulsó la llave, aquel huevo color oro que brillaba, bajó hacia Kana y se metió en su pecho.

-Bueno, te veré la próxima vez—dijo haciendo una seña desde su mano a su frente.

-No dejaré que te vayas, devuélveme eso, ¡no es tuyo!—dijo mientras se abalanzaba sobre Yuuichi con sus garras y una gran agilidad, pero Yuuichi también era rápido. Ikuto utilizó su cuerpo para aprisionarlo contra la pared, pero el hombre aprovechó para morderle el cuello, sorprendido, se apartó.

-Sí que eres tonto—sonrió Yuuichi limpiándose la sangre de sus labios con la lengua.

Ikuto sacó una garra de gato gigante, _Slash Claw_ y comenzó a atcarlo como si le diera latigazos, mientras su enemigo trataba de huir no pudo evitar que la garra le arrebatara la llave y el candado, que cayeron al suelo, el chico de ojos color zafiro tomó la llave rápidamente, pero justo cuando iba a tomar el candado el bastardo lo tomó primero, haciendo un movimiento donde sacaba un montón de murciélagos de su capa, cegando a Ikuto, y sellando su escape, era imposible alcanzarlo ahora.

El chico estaba cansado, mientras trataba de agarrar aire miró a Kana, quien yacía en el suelo, sonrojada, respirando muy rápido y con los ojos cerrados, se veía muy mal. La tomó en sus brazos.

-¿Kana?—le llamó consternado, moviéndola un poco-, ¿qué sucede?

Cuando el chico le tocó la frente se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre. Debió enfermarse por quedarse de noche en el frio, era lógico, debió darse cuenta antes, pensó. La pelirroja abrió levemente sus ojos y miró a Ikuto, quien permanecía con la transformación de _Black Lynx_ella sonrió con ternura y levantó sus manos para tocar las orejas del chico, acariciándolas suavemente, gesto que hizo que el joven se sonrojara inmediatamente, pero de alguna manera era una sensación agradable.

-No le digas… a Ikuto…o se va a enojar conmigo… si sabe que hablé…con ese señor…-murmuró mientras respiraba agitadamente con las mejillas encendidas, delirando y agregó-…por favor

-No le diré nada…-fingió Ikuto mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes que se cerraron con tranquilidad.

Como era de esperarse se canceló el debut por televisión, todos se preocuparon mucho cuando vieron a Ikuto con Kana en brazos, sin embargo Keita se veía más enfadado que preocupado, pero aun así habían perdido una gran oportunidad que difícilmente o jamás se volvería a presentar, a pesar de lo mucho que Yamamto intentó conseguir otra oportunidad, fue imposible.

Cayó la noche y trajeron a un médico, ella se pondría bien, Blue el labrador dormía a su lado como para cuidarla. El teléfono sonó en casa de Amu, quien se hallaba abrazando sus piernas con la mirada triste antes de que el timbre la estremeciera, inmediatamente contestó.

-Creo que he encontrado lo que perdiste—dijo una voz masculina que reconoció inmediatamente-,

-Ikuto…-murmuró sorprendida.


	4. ¡No soy un Pervertido!

**Acosado por la inocencia de una chica**

* * *

><p><strong>Advertencia:<strong> Esta historia puede contener escenas echii (pervertidas) cada vez más intensas conforme avanza, por eso está clasificado como** M**!

**Disclaimer:** Aclaro que no me pertenece Shugo Chara! ni sus personajes, todos los personajes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro solo de entretenimiento!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4: ¡No soy un pervertido!<strong>

Fanfic by Pinkbutton

Amu, Tadase y los demás chicos caminaban por las calles de Yokohama, habían logrado ingeniárselas para salir de sus casas e irse de viaje, alegando que se trataba de un viaje escolar, cuando la verdadera razón era la misteriosa llamada del gato negro, quien parecía conocer al ladrón del Humpty Lock.

-Es bueno que encontráramos un lugar donde quedarnos—dijo Nagihiko-, si el director no nos hubiera ofrecido su casa esto hubiera sido problemático.

-¡Es una gran casa!—exclamó Yaya abriendo los brazos-, teniendo una casa tan grande debe sentirse solo.

-Sin nadie que lo cuide-chu—agregó Pepe-chan

-¡Ah!—exclamó Miki sorprendida, la shugo chara azul apuntaba su pequeño dedo hacia un poste con un cartel.

-¿Qué pasa Miki?—preguntó Amu desconcertada acercándose a ver el cartel, lo que provocó que sus ojos también se abrieran en sorpresa.

-¡Ikuto está en una banda de rock!—exclamó Amu mientras observaba y despegaba el cartél-, se presentan hoy en la noche.

-¿Ikuto-ni-san?—preguntó Tadase acercándose.

-¡Debemos ir a verlo!—exclamó Ran emocionada mientras agitaba sus pompones-, hay que animarlo.

-Tenemos que ir de todos modos—agregó Rima con tranquilidad-, tenemos cosas que preguntarle.

**Cuando la verdad sale a la luz**

Ikuto descansaba sobre la rama de un árbol, con los ojos cerrados. Desde que se despertó se sentía un tanto diferente, pero no le tomó mucha importancia, a pesar de que de vez en cuando extraños escalofríos le recorrían el cuerpo.

-No esperabas que mi padre me buscara- dijo Ikuto palabras en el aire, sabiendo que bajo de él se acercaba Tsukasa caminando-, lo que querías era que la protegiera, pudiste habérmelo dicho.

-Conozco la ubicación del embryo una vez que nace—respondió con una inusual seriedad-, pero no puedo revelar su ubicación a nadie.

-¿Entonces lo sabías?— preguntó Ikuto sorprendido bajando del árbol -, que ella tenía el embryo, ¿desde cuándo? entiendo que me la ocultaras a mí, pero Amu y los demás buscaron ese huevo desesperadamente ¿y no dijiste nada?

-No fue mi intención engañarlos—dijo Tsukasa tranquilamente con ojos nostálgicos-, pero no puedo revelar la ubicación del embryo, fue desafortunado que tuvieras que enterarte, no esperaba que Yuuichi llegara tan lejos.

-Ese sujeto sabe que ella es el embryo—agregó Ikuto-, piensa usarla para cumplir un malvado deseo según dijo.

-Por eso Yuuichi no debe corromper el corazón de Kana—dijo Tsukasa-, o las consecuencias pueden ser terribles.

-¿Qué pasará una vez que el embryo cumpla un deseo?—preguntó Ikuto, es la primera vez que se lo planteaba, siendo Kana el embryo, ¿qué cambiaría en ella una vez que usaran el embryo?

-Kana morirá, sin importar que clase de deseo sea—contestó Tsukasa logrando que el chico de ojos color zafiro le mirara atónito.

-Ella… ¿morirá?—le miró impresionado.

-Una vez que el embryo cumple el deseo desaparece del recipiente y elige otro contenedor, una persona vuelve a nacer en el mundo cargando el embryo, quien es incapaz de tener un shugo chara, algo que caracteriza a los humanos, tampoco nace de una madre ni un padre. Si no que existe gracias a los sueños de la gente que se cumplen y se renueva conforme la gente tiene más sueños.

-Espera eso no es posible—refutó Ikuto-, ella tiene una madre, me lo dijo.

-María no era su madre biológica, esa persona la encontró en la calle y cuidó de ella esperando que un día sus padres aparecieran, pero se cansó de esperar y la abandonó, me enteré de que murió poco tiempo después, el accidente salió en los periódicos.

-Kana espera verla de nuevo…

-Siento pena por ella—sonrió con nostalgia-, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, solo protegerla y evitar que caiga en malas manos. Para eso debemos recuperar el Humpty Lock, Amu y los chicos lograron ingeniárselas para salir de sus casas, ya han llegado a la ciudad.

Tsukasa se marchó, dejando a Ikuto con muchas dudas y pensamientos que apenas comenzaba a digerir. Observó la llave con detenimiento, era el objeto que abría el corazón de Kana.

-Ikuto-nya!—le habló Yoru llegando desde el cielo-, he ido a visitar a todos en casa de Tsukasa, ya están aquí, ¡podemos cazar a Yuuichi cuanto antes!

-Lo sé, me lo dijo—dijo Ikuto respirando profundo, una extraño ardor recorría sus venas, su sangre se sentía más pesada de lo normal, se sentía extraño desde que se despertó, mareado.

**¡Sorpresa!: Observando lo invisible**

-¡Buenos días!—exclamó Kana a espaldas del chico.

-Parece que ya estás bien—le dijo Ikuto echándole un vistazo. Kana llevaba una blusa amarilla de tirantes con lindos encajes y una falda corta con olanes del mismo color. Casi por inercia el chico detuvo su mirada en el busto de la pelirroja. No pudo evitar pensar en lo grandes que eran sus pechos para una chica de su edad, mientras los exploraba con la mirada sintió como los latidos de su corazón golpeaban fuertemente contra su pecho y su respiración se aceleraba un poco.

-Ya me dijeron lo que pasó—sonrió ella con nostalgia-, siento no haber llegado a tiempo…realmente quería que todos pudieran debutar por televisión y ahora…tampoco esa persona que buscas pudo verte.

-Está bien—dijo Ikuto sacudiendo su cabeza, sorprendido de sí mismo por lo que acababa de pasar, jamás había explorado a una chica de ese modo, ni siquiera a Amu, no lo entendía, entonces agregó-, solo hay que trabajar un poco más duro, eso es todo.

Los ojos de Kana se llenaron de pequeñas gotas cristalinas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

Yoru, quien estaba detrás de ella se sintió con ganas de consolarla y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, logrando que ella las sintiera y dejara de llorar, mirándolo con sus grandes ojos verdes completamente sorprendidos _¿Qué cosa era eso?_ Pensó ella, Yoru sintió el nerviosismo _¿Le había visto? _Lo miraba fijamente ¡Le había visto!

-¿Me has visto-nya?—preguntó Yoru nervioso.

-¿Puedes hablar?—le preguntó la pelirroja con inocencia.

-¿Puedes ver a Yoru?—preguntó Ikuto desconcertado

-¿Así te llamas? ¿Yoru?—le miró Kana mientras tomaba la criatura entre sus manos, sorprendiendo al pequeño, al tiempo que ella le picaba el estomago suavemente con el dedo.

-¡No hagas eso-nya! M-me da cosquillas-nya—dijo el gatito ahogado en risas.

¿Pero por qué podía verlo? Había pasado desapercibido para ella todo este tiempo, pensaba Ikuto.

-¡Ayuda Ikuto!—gritó el pequeño entre sufrimientos y risas, siendo inspeccionado por la curiosidad de Kana.

Lo único que había cambiado era la salida del embryo desde ayer, eso era. De nuevo esa sensación extraña, al menos la sensación de agotamiento se estaba pasando.

-¡Ayuuuda-nya!—suplicó Yoru mientras le jalaban las orejitas.

-¿Qué recuerdas después de que fuiste al baño ayer?—preguntó el chico esperando que hablara sobre el embryo.

-Um…-empezó a pensar la chica mientras volvía a picarle la pancita al pequeño, quien intentó huir sin éxito-, que extraño…no puedo recordar nada después de eso, yo fui al baño…no recuerdo nada más.

-¿Por quéee-nya?—se quejó Yoru empezando a sentir el dolor de tanto reír-, no te acuerdas de que estaba el emb…

-¿Recuerdas al hombre que te dije con quien tuvieras cuidado?—preguntó el chico interrumpiendo a Yoru a propósito.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, expectante.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a él, no importa lo que pase—le dijo mirándola con ojos profundos y serios-, no dejes que se te acerque, prométemelo.

-Está bien…lo prometo -dijo ella desconcertada al grado de que dejó a Yoru ir, quien aprovechó para alejarse, ella no entendía pero temía preguntar, ya que el chico se veía tan serio y pero aun así añadió—El gatito volador…¿Qué es?

-Es amigo mío—respondió el joven sin saber cómo iba a explicarle todo lo demás, pero antes de que pudiera terminar de decir cualquier cosa, Blue, el labrador, venía corriendo hacia Kana. Uno podría decir que se veía feliz de verla sana de nuevo y se lanzó sobre ella, haciéndola caer al suelo comenzó a llamarle las mejillas.

-¡También me da gusto verte!—sonrió ella dándole un gran abrazo, pero el labrador entusiasmado comenzó a lamerle entre las piernas, metiéndose en su falda.

Ikuto observaba sorprendido la escena.

-¡Me haces cosquillas!—dijo ella levemente sonrojada entre risas mientras trataba de sacárselo de encima, pero era un perro grande y pesado

-¡Ya sabes lo que se siente-nya!—se burló Yoru.

El chico de ojos azules tomó al perro del cuello y se lo quitó, el labrador se fue corriendo, al tiempo que el chico la miró tendida en el suelo con la falda hacia arriba, pudiendo ver su blanca ropa interior y el pequeño moño rosa que la adornaba. De pronto sintió la sangre revolotear por todas partes y su corazón latía tan fuerte que hasta podía oírlo. La había visto desnuda, nada había pasado, pero era este el primer día en que sentía que el cuerpo de Kana lo llamaba.

-Gracias—sonrió la chica mientras le miraba.

El chico de cabello azul se agachó en cuclillas extendió su mano entre las piernas de Kana y cuando estaba ahí, en aquel punto sin principio ni retorno, la tentación de tocarla fue tan intensa que tuvo que escuchar la voz de la pelirroja de ojos verdes para reaccionar. Instantáneamente Ikuto le bajó la falda, reaccionando mientras trataba de controlar su respiración. Ikuto se sorprendió de nuevo ante sus propios pensamientos, ¿por qué deseaba tocarla con tanta fuerza? él no era un pervertido, le gustaba jugar pero esto era distinto, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

-Me esforzaré mucho en el concierto de hoy—dijo Kana sonriendo levemente con esperanza-, es importante y usaré el vestido que compramos.

**La perversión sale a flote**

Pasaron varias horas después de eso y ensayos grupales, estaban cansados de practicar y el sueño venció a Ikuto durante un rato, y en sus sueños tan pacíficos y tranquilos de develó la silueta de Kana, cada vez más clara. Ikuto sentía la necesidad de acercarse y tan pronto parpadeo se encontraba encima de ella, mientras la chica estaba amordazada con un pañuelo y siendo sujetada de las muñecas por la fuerza del joven gatuno. Tan pronto parpadeo le había desgarrado la ropa disfrutando total y completamente del cuerpo de la chica, quien tenía pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, que lograban que Ikuto se excitara cada vez más. Sin embargo despertó instantáneamente, abriendo los ojos como si de una pesadilla se tratase, completamente sonrojado y atontado a tal grado que cayó en seco desde lo alto del árbol donde había estado durmiendo.

_¿Qué fue eso? _Pensó Ikuto con los ojos bien abiertos y las mejillas muy rojas. _¿Por qué?_ _¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¡Yo no soy un pervertido! ¡No soy esa clase de persona! _Ya estaba bastante avergonzado, pero la humillación no acabaría ahí, cuando volteó a ver su pantalón un gran bulto sobresalía de entre sus piernas, alarmado intentó taparlo y bajarlo todo lo que pudo.

-Ikuto ¿estás bien?—preguntó Kana con voz preocupada, venía corriendo hacia él desde el otro extremo, había oído la caída.

_¡Maldita sea!_ Pensó Ikuto, _¿De todas las personas, por qué tenía que ser ella en este momento? _Jamás se había sentido tan humillado en toda su vida. Para su infortunio Kana se acercó a inspeccionarlo, le revolvió el cabello y miraba en su cabeza para ver si no se había herido. "¡Estoy bien!" exclamó Ikuto desesperado mientras cerraba los ojos, con las mejillas encendidas, tratando de no ver el busto de la pelirroja, que estaba siendo inocentemente plantado frente a su rostro, pero aún así el agudo olfato del chico no pudo evitar percibir el exquisito aroma que emanaba de sus pechos. Ikuto entreabrió los ojos, parecía tener la mirada perdida, ya ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios latidos golpear violentamente contra su pecho. A tal grado que descuidó la parte más importante que estaba ocultando.

-¡Ah!—exclamó la pelirroja con sorpresa, preocupada mientras apuntaba al bulto entre sus pantalones-, creo que ya vi donde te golpeaste…

Ikuto reaccionó de inmediato, casi como si le hubieran echado hielo sobre la espalda.

-Estoy bien—dijo Ikuto rechinando los dientes, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado-, sé cómo arreglarlo, lárgate no quiero verte.

Kana le miró ligeramente sorprendida, nunca le había hablado así, ¿había hecho algo malo? Seguramente, era lo único en que podía pensar. Le dirigió una mirada preocupada mezclada con tristeza y se marchó adentro del camión. Pasaron unos minutos e Ikuto seguía sin moverse de aquel lugar, sentado en el pasto, el bulto había vuelto a la normalidad pero el chico se veía desmotivado, con la cabeza baja mientras pensaba. _Ella me gusta, eso es obvio a estas alturas, pero aunque también siento algo por Amu, es la primera vez que siento esta necesidad, es como si de pronto me volviera un animal, es…humillante. _

**Hagamos un Trato**

De pronto escuchó una risa masculina.

-¿Así que ya te hizo efecto?—preguntó Yuuichi con una sonrisa burlona, sorprendiendo a Ikuto con su presencia.

-¿De qué hablas?—preguntó Ikuto. _¿Dónde está Yoru?_ Pensaba

-La mordida que te di, no fue cualquier cosa, ahora estás bajo mi trance hipnotico

-¿Trance?—preguntó poniéndose de pie al tiempo que reaccionaba-, no me digas que esto es culpa tuya…este sentimiento. ¿Por qué?

-No eres tan tonto!—se rió a carcajadas-, ¿recuerdas que te dije que necesito corromper ese huevo? Bueno, pensé que me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ya que tu estás con ella todo el tiempo, no es tan malo no me mires así. Tú puedes tomarla y hacerla tuya, ella ni siquiera sabrá lo que le haces, en caso de que te preocupe que lo diga a alguien y gracias a eso yo puedo obtener mi deseo, todos son felices ¿te parece?

-No sé que me hiciste, pero ningún trance me va a convertir en un animal…no importa lo que me hagas sentir, no pienso tocarla.

-Yo no lo creo—dijo Yuuichi pensativo con cierto sarcasmo en la lengua-, los hombres no resisten tanto tiempo la tentación-, y aunque sea el embryo tiene un cuerpo humano, y los cuerpos humanos sienten placer, y cuando Kana sienta la necesidad de que la hagas suya, sentirá lujuria, poco a poco el embryo se corromperá y perderá su inocencia, y no lo dudes amigo, se ennegrecerá y cumplirá mi deseo, nunca digas nunca.

**El encuentro**

Yuuichi se marchó dejando a Ikuto pensativo. La noche cayó y el concierto estaba a punto de comenzar, no había mucha gente y eso no era sorpresa. La música comenzó, con energía y estruendo, las guitarras sonaron y el violín estremeció a la audiencia. Entonces Kana comenzó a cantar. Aunque ella quería darlo todo, había algo que no se lo permitía, se sentía algo triste y no entendía porque. Entre la multitud Ikuto distinguió un rostro familiar, Amu lo miraba con una sonrisa desde abajo. Ciertamente estaban sorprendidos por el talento de la banda. El concierto terminó, Amu y compañía fueron a hablar con Ikuto, quien pidió un momento a solas con sus amigos y les explicó todo lo que había pasado con el hombre Dracula. Bueno, casi todo, omitió los detalles sexuales y el hecho de que Tsukasa les había ocultado un montón de cosas.

-¿Kana? ¿La vocalista?—cuestionó Rima-, el embryo…

-Pero eso significa…-murmuró Yaya pensativa-¿Qué significa?

-Cerca de ella tendríamos la oportunidad de cumplir nuestro deseo—dijo Tadase algo sorprendido

-No—dijo Ikuto tajantemente, sorprendiendo a todos-, si alguna persona, cualquiera, pide un deseo Kana morirá

-¿Ella sabe todo esto?—preguntó Amu preocupada

-No tiene idea de nada—dijo Ikuto con voz calma, inclusive un poco apagada

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó Nagehiko

-No podemos hacer nada, excepto evitar que ese hombre se apodere de ella, no debemos dejar que corrompa su corazón—dijo Tadase con cierta desilusión, no sabía cómo tomar el hecho de que no podía pedir ningún deseo, tras años de búsqueda.

-¿Cómo hará eso el Dracula-chu?—preguntó Pepe-chan

-Haciéndola sentir cosas malas, enojo, tristeza…lujuria-agregó Ikuto haciendo pausa para la última, como quien no quiere decir la cosa

Amu notaba algo extraño en Ikuto, su mirada era distinta, no era el mismo de antes. La noche termina, ellos se marchan a casa de Tsukasa, mientras Ikuto regresa con la banda al camión. Aun estaba bajo los efectos del trance y lo sabía, por eso debía alejarse lo más posible de Kana, quien se sentía rechazada por su mirada, pues cada vez que ella intentaba hablarle, él se alejaba.

**La dolorosa verdad**

Ella comenzaba a pensar que había hecho algo malo y entonces recordó que él buscaba que su padre lo encontrara gracias a la Televisión, debido al incidente de aquella fiebre todos los planes de debutar se habían estropeado. Seguramente Ikuto estaba molesto por aquello, pensaba ella, pero no sabía cómo disculparse.

Ella siempre estaba alegre, pero esta vez no pudo evitar sentirse…sola. Pensaba en su madre y en como la había abandonado, pensaba en Ikuto y en su enfado hacia ella, comenzó a pensar que seguramente ella tenía algo desagradable, puesto que las personas que más le habían agradado se alejaron de ella. Un tenue humo negro comenzó a emanar de su piel sin que ella lo notara.

-No era lo que tenía en mente pero esto también sirve—dijo una voz masculina y perversa

Kana volteó y lo miró con sus expresivos ojos verdes. Ella recordó haberle prometido a Ikuto que se alejaría de él y con desconfianza retrocedió.

-Déjame adivinar, te han advertido que soy el chico malo—sonrió-, pero debo decirte que Ikuto tiene mucho interés en esto—dijo mostrándole el humpty lock-, y si yo te lo doy para que se lo entregues, indudablemente lo harás feliz.

Ella abrió los ojos en sorpresa y dio un paso hacia el frente, pero Yuuichi dio un paso hacia atrás y sonrió, esperando que la pelirroja cayera en la trampa.

-Te lo daré si me haces un pequeño favor—dijo el sujeto

-No puedo ir contigo a ningún lado…

-Pero si nadie ha dicho eso!—exclamó con una sonrisa-, todo lo que necesito es que me prestes tu atención, pues voy a decirte algo importante, eso sí lo puedes hacer ¿no? Prometo irme después de eso

-Si lo prometes…está bien—dijo ella con un aire de duda.

-Bueno, vagando entre los dominios de la información y los papeles olvidados de ciertas bibliotecas, encontré esto—dijo entregándole un pedazo de periódico, cuyo encabezado decía "María Kurshev muere en accidente de auto" ella no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente consternada, instantáneamente recordó que su madre tenía ese apellido. Ella parpadeo, la sensación que recorría su nuca era inminente, como hielo.

Faltando a su promesa, Yuuichi colocó el humpty lock dentro del bolsillo de su gabardina negra y se marchó con calma y sin remordimientos, sabiendo que en el corazón del embryo se suscitaba una tormenta y un dolor punzante, fuera de este mundo.


End file.
